Dead Survivor
by SageBoy777
Summary: The turtles and their friends were just hanging out in the lair when tragedy struck. When Donatello becomes the only survivor, what will he do? Rated T for DEATH
1. The beginning

It was a day like any other in the Turtle's lair. Donnie was working on who-knows-what, Mikey was annoying him by messing up his experiments, Raph was talking to Chompy, Leo was watching TV, April was training with Splinter, and Casey was monologuing. Everything was just as usual, until April finished training and walked into Donnie's lab.

"Hey Donnie" She said as she entered the room.

Donnie turned his head to look at April. "Hey April. I was just experimenting with some chemicals. What do you need?"

April sat in one of the chairs scattered around the lab "Nothing. I just finished training and now I'm looking for something to do," she gazed around the lab until her eyes locked onto something she had never seen before. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the object.

Donnie looked to where April was pointing. "Oh, that? It's nothing. Just a time-space warp detector I picked up on the technodrome a while back.

April gave Donnie a curious look "Wow. If that's nothing, I wonder what else you have in here,"

Donnie paused to think "What I meant is that it can't cause anything catastrophic. It hasn't even done anything since I snagged it off the Kraang,"

And with that, the device began flashing purple.

Donnie turned towards the flashing light. "Nevermind, something's happening. and in the main room of the lair. I suggest we check it out,"

Donnie and April ran to the main room to find a portal opening.

"As I suspected," Donnie said.

And then, Renet exited the portal.

Mikey entered the room, saw Renet, and ran to her.

"RENET!" He cried as he ran towards the time traveler. But just as he got close to her, she pulled out a sword and stabbed him in the chest.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed as he charged at Renet, who blocked his attack with her staff. "HE TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU MONSTER!"

Renet pushed Raph away with her staff, and charged at Leo, who pulled out his katanas just in time to block, but Renet teloported behind him, and stabbed through his shell.

"GOONGALA!" Casey screamed as he leapt at Renet, swinging his hockey stick at her head, but she used her staff to zap him with lethal amounts of electricity before he could reach her. Knocking him back and stopping his heart.

"CASEY!" Raph yelled as he charged at Renet again. This time April and Donnie also tried to attack, but Renet held them all off with her staff. She then pulled out a futuristic gun, aimed it at Donatello, and fired a laser at him.

"DONNIE!" Raph jumped in front of the gun, taking the blow and saving Donatello's life, at the cost of his own.

"What is going on here?" Splinter shouted as he exited his meditation room. And when he saw his children and Casey dead on the ground, with Renet as the only possible suspect, he jumped at her. Renet shot at him, but he dodged the lasers and attacked, but Renet dodged with great skill. In the end, Renet shot a beam out of her staff, and Splinter was turned into dust.

It was down to the last three. Donnie and April agains the time traveling traitor Renet. Even though they had Renet outnumbered, it was a hopeless battle. Her futuristic weapons would overwhelm them no matter what they did, but they had to try. They had to avenge their team. April held out her bladed fan to attack...

And Renet shot her in the chest.

"APRIL!"

April's fan fell out of her hand and hit the floor with a loud clank. She fell, and Donnie caught her in his arms. Kneeling on the floor, holding her as she was dying.

Donnie looked into April's dying eyes. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do.

"Donnie," April said. Donnie started to cry. And with that...

April died.

A silence fell over the entire lair, so great you could hear a pin drop.

Renet was the one to break the silence. She walked up to Donnie and aimed her gun at him. Donnie could tell her heart wasn't in it, but he didn't care.  
He Stood up, and gave Renet a strong, terrifying, deadly glare.

"We trusted you, and you betrayed us. Now you _die_ "

Donnie pulled out his staff. Normally, he would make an attempt not to kill his adversaries. Normally, he would use non-lethal methods, but not today. Such a heartless girl didn't deserve mercy. He extended the blade at the end of his staff, and charged at Renet, dodging the lasers from her gun as he went. And he had almost caught her,

when she teleported out of the lair.

Donnie dropped his weapon, walked back to where April's lifeless body was lying, knelt down, picked her up in his arms...

and cried.

He cried until he should've been out of tears, and then kept crying. He didn't even think about his brothers. They were nothing compared to the loss of April.  
He didn't even say anything, he just knelt there, crying over April's corpse. April O'niel, the love of his life, was dead.

That night, Donatello buried the six of them in Splinter's meditation room, under the tree. He had pulled out floorboards, dug the graves, and even made the tombstones himself, but it was finally finished. Donnie's brother's, his sensei, and the love of his life, all buried under the one tree in the whole lair.  
Donnie knelt in front of April's grave, in the very front of the small graveyard that had been built, and mourned the loss of his family, the only family he had ever known. And then, he made a promise.

"I, Donatello Hamato, will find Renet and all associated with her, and destroy them."

And from that point forward, Donatello found no mercy in his heart for the wicked.


	2. Karai

**Wow, I just realized I didn't put any author's notes in the first chapter, which I probably should have.  
Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Oh, who am I kidding, I just want to make people cry.  
Anyway, let's get to the story already.**

* * *

Donatello sat meditating in the graveyeard as he attempted to think about what had happened. Emphasis on the word 'attempted'. No matter how hard he tried to think clearly, his mind kept getting clouded with thoughts of his family and friends. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Casey...

April.

Even after a full week of mourning, he couldn't think properly.

He had decided he couldn't let his friends' weapons go to waste, so he hid Raph's sais and Mikey's nunchucks inside his robe, which he had obtained while on his spiritual journey near the farmhouse, but he had dyed it black to better blend in with the darkness. He also wore Leo's katana and Casey's hockey stick on his back, forcing him to pretend his staff was a cane. He didn't birng April's weapon, mainly because he didn't know how to use it, and because he was already having trouble storing everyone else's weapons. Instead, he wore a yellow mask instead of his purple one. He also tied the masks of each of his brothers around his arms.

Donnie stood up, he had finally managed to analyze the situation properly. He had remembered that the sword Renet used to kill Mikey and Leo was the same one that Karai carried. He decided that while it could be an artifact in Renet's time, it would be in far worse shape by then. She would have had to either steal it from Karai, or have it given to her, and Karai would notice someone breaking into her lair. It was time to ask Shredder's replacement some questions.

* * *

As Donatello raced across the rooftops towards the foot clan's lair, he still couldn't get any more clear thought out of himself than what he already had. It was so frustrating, even a full week of mourning wasn't enough to think properly again. As Donnie finally made it to Karai's lair, he decided to try and focus on the task at hand, no matter how impossible the actual focusing part was.

Foot soldiers came down to see who had entered their lair, but Donnie wasn't exactly in the mood for pleasentries. He knew he would be welcome in Karai's lair, at least as long as she was innocent. He calculated the exact angles and timing of his jumps and attacks for maximum efficiency, and attacked. He jumped towards a pillar, jumped from there to the cieling, then bounced off the cieling towards a foot soldier as he pulled out Casey's hockey stick. He smacked one soldier in the face with the hockey stick, then spun around and knocked out the rest. When he was done, he moved on to the throne room.

Karai was sitting on her throne, wearing her helmet. She eyed her uninvited guest with suspicion. "Who dares trespass on foot clan property?"

Donnie lifted up his hood to reveal his face. "In case you don't remember, I'm Donatello. I have some questions for you."

Karai relaxed again, but Donnie could tell she was still suspicious. "Why didn't you come in the proper way? You know, instead of breaking in?"

Donnie sighed. "Well, Karai, people don't usually respond well to turtle mutants running around the city,"

Karai decided she was satisfied with Donatello's answer. "Very well. Why have you come here, then?"

"Well, let's just say I have reason to believe," Donnie extended the blade build into his staff, jumped at Karai, and threatened her with it. She stayed perfectly calm, sitting still in her throne. "That you aided in the murder of my brothers, April, Casey, and Splinter,"

Karai's eyes widened for a moment, before returning to their regular state "Why would I do that? I know who my father is, and you and your team are my friends. Why would I do that?"

"Did you give anyone one of your blades?"

"Well, I did give one to an assassin, because I wanted Shredder to be killed with my weapon. Although thinking back, she didn't seem like the most trustworthy of people,"

Donnie's eyes narrowed "Did you ever think in that moment that maybe, her intentions weren't as they seemed?"

"Yes, but I had to take the risk,"

"So you risked our family's lives for your vendetta?"

Karai stayed silent. Donnie pulled out Leo's katana.

"You could've gone after Shredder yourself. You risked our family's lives for your own personal vendetta, you will _die_ for your crimes,"

"You wouldn't kill your own sister,"

Donnie paused, "I'm not. I'm killing the one who allowed the murder of my friends and family,"

"So be it," Karai leapt up from her throne, landing far behind Donnie, "Shinigami!"

Shinigami came to Karai's side "Attack the turtle!"

Shinigami looked towards Donatello, "As you wish," she teleported behind Donatello, who swung Leo's katana, but Shini dodged and attacked with her chain.  
Donnie swung again, and before Shini could dodge, he knocked her to the ground.

"She doesn't know what she is doing, she will be spared," Donatello looked towards Karai, "But you knew the risks when you sent that assassin,"

Donatello leapt into the air, falling towards Karai with Leo's blade at the ready. Karai extended one of her snake arms, knocking Donnie back before he could reach her. He recovered mid-air and landed on his feet. He charged at her again, but she transformed into her mutant form and slithered out of the way. Donnie took in his surrroundings. Karai had wrapped her snake form around a chandelier. Donatello calculated that if he jumped towards a wall, then rebounded towards the chandelier, he should be able to use the momentum from the jump to stab Karai with Leo's katana. He followed through with his plan, and succeeded. As he stabbed Karai through the chest, he brought them both back down to the ground. Donnie pulled Leo's blade out of Karai's chest, and she returned to her human form.

"Heh," Karai laughed, nervously, "I'm impressed. Not only did you beat me," she coughed up a bit of blood, "You acutally found it in you to _kill_ me,"

Donnie returned Leo's katana to his back, "I will have no mercy for the ones who aided in my family's murder,"

"I understand," Karai began, "But next time, I hope you can find someone who actually _wanted_ them dead,"

Donnie watched as Karai died from a mix of bleeding out and having a hole in her stomach.

Just before Karai died, Donnie said, "Sorry I had to do this,"

Karai replied by saying, "No you're not,"

Karai, was dead.

* * *

 **...**

 **I may have to write something happy next.**


End file.
